Máscaras
by Shampoo Beretta
Summary: Máscaras. Ella se ocultó tras una, para cumplir la trampa urdida… y caer en las redes de su peor enemigo.


_**Máscaras**_

_**Capítulo 1: Prologo**_

_By Shampoo Beretta_

Frente al pesado cortinaje, escrutó con la mirada el pequeño habitáculo de madera en el cual se encontraba. Se dejó caer sobre el banco, dispuesta a esperar. Hasta que la voz sonó tras las cortinas color carmín, estremeciendo la piel de la joven, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y escuchó atentamente.

.-Nombre?

.- Violeta. Violeta Shallow.

.- Edad

.- 25

.- Procedencia?

.- Londres

.- Motivos?

.- Demasiados- aspiró hondo.- Orgullo, odio, venganza. Ellos… mataron a mis padres, poco antes de nacer yo. Eran de los nuestros, de los míos. Y…por su culpa- su voz se tornó sombría- por su culpa me quedé huérfana, y pase toda mi infancia en un maldito orfanato. Y por que los odio. Si seguimos así, dentro de poco, no seremos más que malditos sangre sucias, habremos perdido la decencia, el poder. Se extinguiría nuestra especie…- calló de repente, mirando impaciente hacia las cortinas pendientes del amplio techo de la estrecha sala.

.- Acerca el brazo…

.- Duele – Solo se escuchó una burlona carcajada. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, sin querer mirar a aquel que se ocultaba tras la cortina y frunció los labios, tendiendo hacia la cortina la mano, esperando paciente su sentencia. No tardó en llegar. Quemaba, ardía, penetraba en su piel y perforaba todas y cada una de sus entrañas. Dejó de ver aquella oscuridad, mientras la cabeza seguía latiendo impetuosa, como su sien fuera a explotar.

.- Puedes marchar. Pero promete, antes, que, ante todo, serás siempre fiel al señor de las tinieblas

.- Lo…prometo.- Una mueca cínica reemplazó su semblante descompuesto. Se aferró a las cortinas con su mano inmune, y se levantó lentamente. Abrió la puerta, de nuevo con la derecha, y salió de aquel lugar maldiciendo lo que le había impulsado a hacerlo. Lo que le había impulsado a traicionar sus ideales, su orgullo, su honor, a sus propios compañeros, descendientes de muggles, a su dignidad. Se sentía sucia, mirando hostil hacia la marca, que brillaba en un verde incandescente, resplandeciendo sobre su mano. Había dejado, simplemente, de sentir el dolor. Era como si hubiera metido la mano en la hoguera, y esta ya se hubiera consumido. Solamente le pesaba, entumecida e inmóvil. Lo había hecho, era un mortífaga en todo regla. Y rió, cínica de nuevo, probablemente era la única mortífaga sangre sucia de los alrededores, la única sangre sucia que podía pensar mal de sí misma, que quería extinguir a los de su propia estirpe, que repudiaba su sola presencia. Pero ahora, ella era Violeta Shallow, una mortífaga huérfana por culpa de los aurores, una fría y calculadora mujer que estaría dispuesta a sumirse a las órdenes de su señor, y debía olvidarse, al menos por ahora, de su verdadera identidad.

Introdució la llave en el paño y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Descuidadamente, se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos sobre la alfombra. En su sano juicio, nunca hubiera combinado esas botas de tacón con ese vestido, relativamente corto, negro. Pero era Violeta, así que no importaban sus atuendos, se adentró más en la sala, hasta llegar frente el fuego a tierra. Murmurando por lo bajo unas sencillas palabras en latín, las llamas se prendieron de la nada, iluminando su rostro y la oscura habitación, hacía tiempo que había oscurecido. Fijó su vista en una caja metálica, y levantó su tapa. Con un puñado de esos polvos bastó, la hoguera creció de súbita, hasta llegar a la mitad de la chimenea, verdes, Cuando se hubieron calmado un poco, asomó tímidamente su cabeza entre las llamas.

.- Ron… - Murmuró- Ron… - El chico pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos, percatándose que las voces que sentía no formaban parte de su mundo onírico, y miró hacia la chimenea. Una chica de pelo ondulado, negro, salpicado de destellos cobrizos gracias a la amplia iluminación que las llamas encantadas le ofrecían, le saludaba desde la chimenea

.- Quien eres? – No creía tener constancia de quien era

.- Violeta Shallow.

.- Qué!

.- Pero serás estúpido…- Su piel empezó a palidecer, al igual que su pelo, que se encrespaba y se enmarañaba a la vez que se volvía castaño. Unos ojos, ahora más claros, en tono ambarino, le dirigieron una mirada de reprocha – Soy yo.

.- Hermione! Perdona, es que no…

.- Ya. Dile a Harry, cuando le veas, que ya está todo arreglado. Ya soy una de ellos.

.- Te… te han creído?

.- No, pero han comprendido mis buenas intenciones como espía del contrario, así que no les ha importado

.- En serio? – La chica se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco – Bueno… y que tal?

.- Bien, descontado que me he tenido que insultar carias veces, y soportar el martirio de la marca… creo que puedo considerarlo como el día más feliz de mi vida

.- Aún sigues siendo sarcástica?

.- Sí, Ron…sí – Murmuró cansada – Oye, me voy ya. No podré ponerme en contacto con vosotros de nuevo, sabes no?

.- No? Hasta cuando?

.- No sé. Hasta que se acabe todo… o hasta que me descubran.

.- Oye… cuídate, vale? – La chica sonrió

.- Yo siempre me cuido, quien era aquí el irresponsable?

.- Lo digo en serio

.- Claro que sí, tonto. Pues… adiós.

.- Siempre te estaremos agradecidos, lo sabes, no? Sobre todo Harry…

.- Sí, ya. Adiós

.- Hasta otra…

El rostro de la chica se evadió de entre las llamas. Sacó la cabeza del fuego, que volvió a su estado habitual y se sentó en un mullido sillón. A partir de ahora, debía olvidar a Hermione Granger.

N/A:

Bah… En fin, que les pareció? (Vuelvo a aburrirme de nuevo).

A ver, representa que Hermione es como tonos, una metamorfomaga, dejémoslo en una faceta oculta que descubrió hace poco…

En fin, ya saben, si quieren que lo siga dejen reviews, si no, pues también, eso sí justifíquenlo. Si creen que mi fic es una mierda, pues no se limiten a decir que es una mierda, digan que es una mierda por tal, tal y tal, que así, en vez de que mi ego decaiga un pelín durante un par de segundos, mi mente adquiere nuevos conocimientos… Bah, déjenme, que hoy solo he dormido 13 horas… y no soy yo.

Bye

Shampoo


End file.
